Jaley OneShots
by romance in the rain
Summary: A collection of my Jaley Jake and Haley OneShots. Each OneShot has a warning if it is going to be higher than T though I doubt they will get there. R&R please and thank you. Romance,Friendship,Angst, whatever I decide to write for them.
1. Author's Note

**I have decided to change the names of my OneShot categories. I thought that just going with who they are instead of my nicknames for them may be easier for others.**

Paley – The Artistic Couple

Jaley – The Musical Couple

Baley – The Cheerleading Couple

Raley – The Sexual Couple

**Each Name is the new name of the OneShots and what they used to be. I'm also adding some new ones since I'm into writing for these two couples more.**

Laley – Lucas and Haley

Leyton – Lucas and Peyton.

**Hope you enjoy the OneShots.**

**_Romance._**


	2. Defending Her Love

_**A/N:**__ Okay so this is a Jaley OneShot. It takes place during 1.20 at the party at Nathan's apartment. It starts when Brooke and Nicki show up. Imagine it this way: Naley never was, they are just really good friends. Pathan is still together. Haley was the one to get involved with Jake not Peyton._

_**Pairing:**__ Jaley (Jake and Haley)_

_**Rating:**__ T for underage drinking._

_**Disclaimer:**__ If I owned anything things would be way different. We would have Jaley and a Raley friendship._

**Defending Her Love**

Brooke walked into the apartment with Nicki. Loud rock music was heard filling the small room. The two girls both grabbed a cup full of vodka. They sat on the couch drinking. Nicki was downing cup after cup. Finally Brooke cut her off.

"Where is he Peyton?" Haley walked into the living room and stood by her curly blonde friend. Haley was throwing this party as a pick-me-up for Nathan and he wasn't here. The two had become good friends while Haley was tutoring him. She even managed to fix the problems between him and Lucas.

"I don't know. He said he would be here soon." The two were interrupted when Nicki stumbled over to them.

"Hey bitch." She looked at Haley. "Where's Jake?"

"Taking care of _his_ daughter and staying away from you."

"You think if you stay with him you two can be the perfect family and raise my daughter?" She laughed. "Think again. I'm taking Jenny. The two of you will never see her again."

"You can't do that. You don't even know how to take care of her." Before Haley could say anything else she was cut off by Nicki's fist connecting with her jaw. Haley was through with words. She threw a punch at Nicki and the two broke out into a fight.

The two girls were pulled apart by police officers. Haley reached up and wiped the blood from her busted lip. Nicki looked a lot worse then she did though. She smiled proudly. "Who started this fight."

"Nicki" Haley pointed at her and almost everyone in the room pointed at her as well. "I want to press charges. I'm a minor and she's like twenty or something."

**DHL**

Haley stood on Jake's doorstep. She looked like a mess because of the fight with Nicki but she didn't care. She knocked on the door and waited on him to answer it. She bit her lower lip but winced when she felt the pain. Her nervous habit was to bit her lower lip. She couldn't do that for the busted lip now. "Haley what are you doing here?"

She smiled sheepishly. "I um.. I just wanted to talk to you." She ran a hand through her hair. "I pressed charges against Nicki for hitting me. I thought maybe you could use that in your case against her to keep Jenny." She was cut off from her rambling by his lips on hers. He kissed her gently, careful to not cause her any more pain.

"I love you so much for that." He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ears.

"Enough to let me stay the night?" She looked up at him, smiling.

"Of course." He led her inside and into her bedroom. They both lay down on his bed and cuddled up to each other. Jenny was lying in her crib giggling at the two of them.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Okay so I know this is like a really short one shot but I wanted to get this out of my system so I can focus on my other stories._


	3. The Storm That Brought Them Together

**Couple: **Jaley

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** A little sexual at the end. Very, very minor.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Summary:** It was a sudden storm. She came into the café upset. He knew she needed some support. It was the storm that brought them together.

**The Storm That Brought Them Together**

A storm was raging outside. The wind was howling eerily and the rain was pounding down harshly. Normal people were inside where it was safe from the sudden storm. The temperature was dropping drastically. Jake sighed, wishing he could be with his daughter. He was stuck at the café working. Jenny was tucked safely in her crib at his parents' house. The bell above the door jingled. He didn't look up to see who it was. "We're closed."

"I have a key." Her voice was raspy and thick. He looked up at her. Her light brown hair was sticking to her face. Her pale skin was paler than normal, a slight touch of pink on her cheeks. Her clothes were soaked. She was standing there shivering. Despite the rain that had her soaking wet he could tell she had been crying. No her eyes weren't red and puffy. It was just the way she was looked. She was biting on her lower lip gently. She had her arms wrapped around her stomach protectively. Her eyes didn't have their normal glimmer of happiness. He noticed it all. Maybe he shouldn't have but he did.

"Are you okay?" He stepped out from behind the counter and ushered her to sit down. He placed a gentle hand on her lower back. She tensed but relaxed. Another sign that she was upset. He knew her more then he should. He was falling for the girl and he shouldn't be. She was Nathan Scott's girlfriend. He didn't even stand a chance.

"I'm fine." She lied. He knew she was lying. She wouldn't look at him when she said it. Yet another habit of hers he knew. She always looked at the person she was talking to. When she lied she wouldn't look at you. "Can you get me some hot chocolate?" She smiled up at him. The smile didn't reach her eyes though.

He walked back behind the counter and boiled the water for the hot chocolate. "Do you want to tell me what your upset about?" He put two cups on the counter and emptied the hot chocolate packets in them.

"Nothing." She tried to lie again. He wasn't going to make it easy though and she knew it. She sighed and ran a hand through her soaking wet hair. "Nathan and I had a fight." She took the jacket he offered her and wrapped around her shoulders. She was still shivering from the cold but it wasn't as bad now that she was in the warmth of the café.

"What about this time?" He poured the hot water into the cups and mixed them up. He added cinnamon and just a little bit of chocolate syrup and a splash of milk. Just the way he knew Haley liked it. Yeah he had fallen hard for the girl.

"Theresa, Robin, Samantha, basically the whole cheer squad minus Brooke, Peyton, and Bevin." She smiled thankfully as she took the hot chocolate from him. She sipped the hot liquid; thankful for the warmth it gave her.

Jake walked around the counter and sat down beside her. He looked over at her. She was so beautiful. Even when she was upset because of another guy she was beautiful to him. "I'm sorry." He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "You going to be okay?"

"Yeah." She sniffled, trying to not cry in front of Jake. She had fallen apart on him so many times because of Nathan. She was starting to wonder why he still put up with her. "I just don't want to go home tonight."

"You can stay with me." There. He finally did it. He took a risk in starting to win Haley over. Even if it didn't work at least he could say he tried. He started to become nervous when she didn't answer him. He was starting to wonder why anyone want anything to do with him. Why would _she_ want anything to do with him? He was a single father at sixteen. Yeah that was real appealing.

Finally she broke the silence that was slowly killing him on the inside. "I would like that." She smiled at him and for the first time that night it reached her eyes. Sure it was weak and not the normal happy smile she had but it reached her eyes and that was what mattered.

_**TSTBTT**_

Haley walked into Jake's room in one of his shirts and his basketball shorts. Both items of clothing were too big for her but it was the best he could do. Her hair was wet from the shower she had just taken. She now had most of her color back. Jake's breath caught in his throat when he saw her. She noticed the look he was giving her and blushed. "What?"

"Nothing." He set the picture he had been looking at down. "You look beautiful." He took a cautious step towards her. Then another one. Then another one. He repeated this process until he reached her. He was cautious with every step he took. He reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand. She closed her eyes and melted into his touch. He leaned down and captured her lips with his own. The kiss was soft and sweet.

"What was that for?" Haley asked when he finally pulled away. She opened her eyes to look at him. She looked in his eyes and saw the love. She swallowed past the lump in her throat and leaned up and kissed him. This time their kissed was more passionate. No words were needed. They both knew the other felt the same way. Jake picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to the bed and gently laid her down, never once breaking the kiss.

"Are you sure?" He asked once air became an issue and the broke apart. She bit her lip and nodded. That simple gesture drove him crazy. He captured her lips again and began to slowly pull her shirt up. He was getting something he had wanted for a long time. He was getting Haley's love.


	4. Fighting In A Snowy Street

_**A/N:**__ This definitely didn't go the direction I planned on it going in. I started out wanting this to be a sweet reunion between the two lovers but it came out really full angst and not very loving._

_**Rating:**__ T_

_**Warning:**__ Don't believe this one needs one._

_**Disclaimer: **__As if._

**Fighting In The Snowy Street**

Jake stood in the street, the snow falling all around him. He shoved his hands in his pockets and slowly started to walk towards _their_ spot. They had been high school sweethearts. They were meant to last. They were meant to get married. He laughed bitterly. She was getting married today. Just not to him. He stopped once he reached the weeping willow tree that not many people knew about. He stopped. His mind had to be playing tricks on him.

"Hi Jake." She stood there in her wedding dress. Her hair framed her face in soft curls. His gaze instantly fell to her left hand. He was looking for the gold band that should be there. It wasn't though. Instead there was a silver ring shaped into a heart on top. The ring he gave her before they left for college. The promise ring. The ring that symbolized their love.

"Haley.." He got no further. What was he supposed to say? He was hoping, praying for this moment since she told him she was getting married. He wanted to reach out to her. To kiss her. To hold her. He didn't move though. He stayed where he was.

"I couldn't do it Jake." She shook her head. "I couldn't marry Nathan. I don't love him." She took a step towards him. Just one step. She didn't dare go any further. "Not like I love you." She wrapped her arms around her stomach. It was a protective thing for her. She always did that when she was scared. Mostly when she was scared of spilling her out to _him_.

"How did you know I would be here?" He had to change the subject. He had to find a way to forget the pain in his chest, his heart. It was breaking again. It was breaking because he didn't know if they could be together again. He didn't know if they would ever have their chance again. Sometimes one is all you get.

"It was were we would always meet. It's where we promised.." She swallowed past the lump in her throat, "ourselves to each other." This was harder than she thought. She imagined them running off and getting married when she opened her heart to him. Didn't he see how hard this was for her?

He scoffed. "And look what happened there." He wasn't going to make this easy for her. His heart had been breaking for a year. It shattered when she told him she was getting married a year ago. The tiny pieces that were left kept stabbing him, tormenting him. He was always reminded of her betraying him.

"I'm sorry Jake. I really am." She looked up at him. She could barely see his facial expression in the dim light of the streetlight. She was shivering from the cold wind but she stood her ground. She had to make him see how truly sorry she was. How much she loved him. "I'll do whatever you want me to do Jake. I'll prove to you that I love you."

He shook his head. "It's too late Haley." He shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed. "You don't even call to check on her." She could hear the pain, the tiredness, and the weakness in his voice. Most of all she could the anger, the blame. "She calls your best friend her mom." He looked at her, his eyes cold and hard. "You want to show me you love me then love our daughter first."

She closed the gap between then. Her hand connected with the side of his face. "That's not fair and you know it." Anger flashed in her eyes and she was no longer asking him to love her again. "I was seventeen. It was either give her to you and finish college or my parents were putting her up for adoption. What did you want me to do?"

"You turned eighteen. You could have told them to hell with the deal!" His anger matched hers. "She needed her mother! She needed someone who would love her. Someone who would tell her all about growing up. She needed someone who would be there for her!"

"It's not my fault you wouldn't let me see her after I told you I was marrying Nathan." They were both ignoring the fact that they were standing in the middle of a neighbor having a screaming match. Hell Tree Hill could use some extra drama.

"Oh I'm sorry if I didn't want _my_ daughter around a jackass who was cheating on her mother with her maid of honor!"

Again her hand connected to the side of his face. "Don't you dare. Don't you dare bring Brooke into this. This is not her fault." She poked him in the chest with her right pointer finger. "Besides it's not you haven't slept with Peyton."

"Actually I haven't. She's engaged to Luke. Has been since we graduated." He shoved her hand away. He always hated when they fought. They always said things they didn't mean. "Believe it or not I haven't slept with anyone other than you. I'm sure you can't say the same."

"Why you.." She went to slap him again but this time he caught her wrist. He leaned down and captured her lips with his. The kiss was full of passion. It was fueled by their anger, their love, and their hate for one another at the moment, and need. He pulled her body tighter against his. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrance. She happily gave it to him. Her arms snaked around his neck while his pulled her even closer to him by her waist. She buried her hands in his hair, deepening the kiss. They broke apart when air was an issue. Their need for each other was evident. Hell he would have laid her down and taken her there if it wasn't for the fact that their were people around.

"Maybe we should go get Jenny from Peyton." His breathing was starting to steady but he still hadn't let go of her.

"Or we could go to your place. She can keep her a little longer." She whispered huskily into his ear. Her need for him almost as bad as his need for her.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ And I'm not happy with the end. But I can't rewrite it again. It's too hard to find a proper ending for this one so I'm leaving it alone._


	5. Count On Me

**Count On Me**

He watched as she walked into the bar. She was broken. There was sadness in her eyes. She never smiled. She ordered her usual, a mug of beer. She was an attractive woman, which was easy to see. Many men asked her to dance. She turned every one of them down. She never came in with anyone and she never left with anyone.

He watched as the unshed tears gathered in her eyes. He motioned to a music sheet and his band mates nodded in understanding and agreement. He picked up his guitar and watched her as he spoke to the people in the bar. "This is a song I wrote for an old friend." She looked up at the sound of his voice and he gave her a small smile, letting her know it was for her. He strummed the guitar and began to sing.

_I know that life ain't always good to you.  
I've seen exactly what it's put you through  
Thrown you around and turned you upside down and so you  
You got to thinking there was no way out  
You started sinking and it pulled you down  
It may be tough you've to get back up  
Because you know that life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
You can count on me  
Cause' I will carry you till you  
Carry on_

_Anytime you need someone  
Somebody strong to lean on  
Well you can count on me  
To hold you till the healing is done  
And every time you fall apart  
Well you can hide here in my arms  
And you can count on me  
To hold you till that feeling is gone_

_I wonder why nobody's waiting on you  
I'd like to be the one to pull you through your darkest times  
I'd love to be the light that finds you  
I see a silver lining on your cloud  
I'll pick you up whenever you fall down  
Just take my hand and I will help you stand_

_Because you know that life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
You can count on me  
Cause' I will carry you till you carry on  
Anytime you need someone  
Somebody strong to lean on  
Well you can count on me to hold you till the healing is done  
And every time you fall apart you can hide here in my arms  
And you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is  
Gone so you can live today  
Seems so long to yesterday  
Keep on counting on me to carry you till you carry on  
Carry on_

_You know that life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
You can count on me cause I will carry you till you carry on_

_Anytime you need someone  
Somebody strong to lean on  
Well you can count on me to hold you till that healing is done  
And every time you fall apart  
You can hide here in my arms  
And you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is gone  
Remember life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
That you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is gone  
Remember life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
That you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is gone_

She swallowed past the lump that had formed in her throat. She threw money down for the drink and left the bar. She hoped he wouldn't notice. Sure she came to this bar to feel a little bit of her old life. She wanted to leave her old life behind though. She had a problem with letting go though. He was her only link to her old life. At the same time he was the link to her new life. Her life was here in Savannah now.

She heard his footsteps behind her. She didn't have to turn around to know it was him. They went through this when she first showed up. And every time she came into this bar. He grabbed her arm and she stopped walking. She wouldn't turn to look at him and he wouldn't step in front of her to face her. He gave her the space she wanted. "Jake.. please don't." She sounded tired, desperate, and weak.

"Haley you can't keep doing this." He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against him. He wrapped his arms around her stomach protectively. She silently cried as he held her. He was right; she did have to stop doing this. She was torturing herself.

She pulled away from him and wiped her tears away before turning to face him. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I love you Jake, I really do. I just can't do this." She placed a hand on his heart. "I can't do us." She turned away from him, new tears threatening to fall. She started to walk away but his voice stopped her.

"I meant it. Every word of that song is true. You know where I am if you ever need me." She gave a slight nod although she wasn't facing him. He was letting her go. She walked away with silent tears falling, sobs threatening to over take her fragile form. Maybe she would be okay again on day. Maybe she could come back. But for now she had to fix herself. She couldn't drag Jake into her world. She wouldn't bring him into the drugs and the cutting. She wouldn't drag him down. She loved him way too much. She would be better one day though. She would return to him then.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Okay so this one was a little different. I started this one out because of the song. It's "Count On Me" by Default. It's an amazing song. The ending suprised me but I kind of like it._


End file.
